


Freak like me

by Obscura138



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Joker - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Suicide Squad, Violence, dc
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscura138/pseuds/Obscura138
Summary: Das ist deine letze Nacht in Gotham, doch sie verläuft anders als geplant.





	Freak like me

**Author's Note:**

> Wer hatte nicht diesen Gedanken als die Club Szene in Suicide Squad kam? ;)

Musik dröhnte laut durch den bunt beleuchteten Club. Meine Hüften wogen sich rhythmisch zum Beat der Musik, der Bass vibrierte angenehm in meinem Körper. Ich war mal wieder allein los gezogen, eigentlich waren Partys, Clubs und dieser ganze Scheiß gar nicht mein Ding, aber ich wollte sehen was Gotham City so zu bieten hatte, außer der höchsten Verbrecherrate Amerikas.  
Nach einiger Zeit fühlte ich mich beobachtet, ich wusste nur nicht warum. Unauffällig drehte ich mich beim Tanzen und hielt Ausschau mach jemanden, der mir dieses Gefühl gab. Und tatsächlich, eine Person sah mich lauernd an, wie ein Raubtier was seiner Beute erspäht hatte. Doch es war nicht irgendjemand, mein Herz setzte ein paar Takte aus, das war der Joker! Seine manischen, eisblauen Augen durchbohrten mich regelrecht, saugten jeder meine Bewegungen auf. Sein Blick wanderte von meinen vollen Lippen, hinunter zu meinem engen violetten Kleid, das sich perfekt an meine Rundungen schmiegte, er leckte sich über seine roten Lippen und ich konnte mir genau vorstellen was er dachte, oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? Ganz sicher, als ob der Clownprinz des Verbrechens Begehren an einem normalen Mädchen wie mir finden würde, naja fast normal…

Ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als mich zwei starke Hände packten, geschockt sah ich nach hinten und blickte in das Gesicht eines großen Mannes mit Sonnenbrille und Bart, bevor ich anfing eine Szene zu machen, sagte dieser:  
,,Der Boss will dich sehen.“

Fast hätte ich ihn nicht verstanden, es war noch immer laut und die Musik überhallte fast Alles.  
,,Was? Wer?“ ,stammelte ich unbeholfen. Der Hüne zerrte mich durch die Mengen, direkt zu dem Tisch des Jokers, der weiter abseits bei den VIPs war. Das schien alles so surreal, dass musste ein Traum sein, gleich wache ich auf…Prompt wurde ich in die lederne Sitzecke geschubst und plumpste unelegant auf das kalte Leder.

,,Na, na, so behandelt man doch keine Lady!“, hörte ich den Joker laut und empört sagen. Klar, eine Lady, wenn der wüsste…

,,Sorry Boss…“, entschuldigte sich der Mann kleinlaut.

,,Jetzt verpiss dich hier…“, knurrte der Clown, deutlich aggressiver.

Wo bin ich hier nur reingeraten? Der Handlager tat wie ihm geheißen und ließ uns allein, dabei zog er die mit Mustern überladene Vorhänge zu, sodass wir gänzlich ungestört waren. Ich hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl, mein Magen knotete sich zu und dennoch platze mir einfach ein: ,,Hi“ heraus. Scheiße… Ich kann doch nicht einfach Hi sagen. Der Joker sah mich an und grinste, entblößte seine silbernen Metallzähne, die im dumpfen Licht strahlten.

,,Hi.“ Erwiderte er auf einmal bester Laune. ,,Warum ist so ein schönes Mädchen wie du allein hier?“ 

War das sein Ernst? Schau mich mal an… Ich rutsche unruhig auf dem Sitz hin und her, was der Joker natürlich bemerkte, seine Augen wanderten zu meinen Schenkeln und wieder verzog er die Lippen zu einem Grinsen. Automatisch legte ich die Hände auf meine Beine um ihm weniger Fläche zum Gaffen zu geben. Nicht das ich schüchtern war, aber sein Blick war so durchbohrend, das es mir Unbehagen bereitete. Irgendwie wurde mir unerträglich warm, ich weiß nicht ob es an der stickigen Luft in dem Club lag oder an dem Joker.

,,Es traut sich niemand, haben wohl Angst…“ , scherzte ich mit brüchiger Stimme, eigentlich sollte das viel selbstsicherer klingen. Entgegen meiner Erwartung lachte er, aber das beruhigte mich in keiner Weise.  
,,Ach wie süß… Wie ist dein Name, Baby?“ , schnurrte der Joker, beugte sich weiter über den Tisch. Jetzt hatte ich einen guten Blick auf seine schneeweiße Brust, die von einigen Tattoos bedeckt wurde, die einen perfekten Kontrast zu seiner Haut boten. Ich riss mich von dem durchaus attraktiven Anblick los und schaute wieder in sein erwartungsvolles, blasses Gesicht und auch da viel mir auf, wie schön er eigentlich war, vielleicht empfand ich es nur so…

,,D/N…“ sagte ich leise, er brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept, das hat noch nie jemand geschafft. Normalerweise riss ich die Klappe als erstes auf, doch hier fühlte ich mich wie ein kleines Mädchen, was das erste Mal die Schule besuchte und völlig eingeschüchtert war von den ganzen neuen Eindrücken. Er rückte an mich heran, so nahe, dass ich seine Wärme spüren konnte, er beugte sich zu meinem Ohr und flüsterte:  
,,Mmh, D/N, ich habe keine Angst vor dir…“ 

Eine ungeahnte Welle der Erregung durchflutete mich, als ich seine tiefe, rauchige Stimme vernahm, ich drückte meine Oberschenkel dichter zusammen. Der Joker kicherte schrill und wusste genau, was für eine Wirkung er auf mich hatte… Ich traute mich nicht ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen, doch plötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, legten sich die roten Lippen des Clowns auf die meinen. Ich erstarrte augenblicklich, der Joker bewegte sinnlich über meinen. Als ich seine Hände auf meinen Oberschenkeln spürte, erwachte ich aus meiner Starre und erwiderte seine ungewohnt sanfte Liebkosung.

Federleicht streichelte er meine Beine, ich keuchte wohlwollend in seinen Mund. Die Chance nutze er sogleich und ließ seine Zunge in meine Mundhöhle gleiten. Eben diese fuhr meine Zahnreihen lang, stupste meine an, die sich sofort dem Gefecht anschloss. Der Joker grinste in den immer heißer werdenden Kuss hinein, er hatte mich… er löste sich langsam von mir und ich blickte ihn mit glasigen Augen an… Wieder vernahm ich seine tiefe, raue Stimme an meinem Ohr:  
,,Sag mir was du willst, D/N..“ Seine metallischen Zähne streiften meinen Hals, ich erschauderte.  
,,SAG.ES.“, befahl er und versenkte seine Zähne in meiner Halsbeuge, scheinbar mühelos durchbrachen sie das zarte Fleisch. Mein Blut lief in schmalen Rinnsalen über meine Schultern, hinab zu meinen Brüsten. Der Joker leckte es begierig auf, sein Gesicht das pure Entzücken. Ich stöhnte ungewollt auf, zu meiner Verwunderung verstärkte der Schmerz meine Erregung noch. Irgendwas musste mit mir nicht stimmen, was machte der Verrückte mit mir? Der Clown ließ seine Zunge voller Leidenschaft wieder nach oben wandern, er stoppte an meiner frischen Wunde und kam auf meine Augenhöhe. Unsere Gesichter waren so nah, dass sich unsere Nasen fast berührten.

,, Dich..“ sagte ich endlich atemlos und Joker packte mich am Hals und drückte so fest das ich keine Luft mehr bekam.

,, Das ist mir nicht genug. Ich frage dich noch einmal was willst du!“ , knurrte er bedrohlich, seinen Augen blickten besessen in meine, die vor Schreck und Angst geweitet waren. Meine Hände schlugen nach seinem Arm, vor meinem Sichtfeld verschwamm allmählich alles, doch bevor ich Ohnmächtig wurde lockerte er seinen eisernen Griff. 

,, Ich will… Das du mich fickst, nur du…“ flüsterte ich, zu mehr war ich nicht im Stande. Ich hoffe dass es das war, was er hören wollte…

Er schnurrte, fuhr mit seinen Händen meine Seiten entlang.  
,, Dann gehörst du jetzt mir, Daddy wird gut auf dich aufpassen…“ versprach er lachend und presste seine blutigen Lippen gegen meine. Diesmal war der Kuss keineswegs sanft, unsere Zähne schlugen gegeneinander, unsere Zungen verknoteten sich wild. Ich schmeckte den bitteren Geschmack von Blut und Lippenstift und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken um mich noch mehr unserem brutalen Kuss hinzugeben. Die grobe Behandlung hatte meine Erregung nicht gedämpft, im Gegenteil, sie noch weiter geschürt, ich war mir sicher das meine Unterwäsche schon jetzt feucht war. Wie schaffte er das nur?  
Eine von Jokers tätowierten Händen fand ihren Weg zu meinen Beinen, langsam schob er mein ohnehin schon kurzes Kleid hoch. Er schnurrte in unseren Kuss, als er merkte wie feucht mein Höschen bereits war. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über meine noch bekleidete Weiblichkeit, vorsichtig rieb er meine Klitoris, ich konnte nicht anders als zu Stöhnen und unsere Lippen zu trennen.

,,Soooooooo feucht…. Nur für miiiiiiiiiich….“ , säuselte der Clown, strich seine Nase über meine. Mir wurde immer heißer, meine Weiblichkeit pulsierte, mein Keuchen immer lauter, seine Finger reizten mich, brachten mich aber nicht zum Höhepunkt. Ich wollte ihn endlich, ganz, genug gespielt. Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, zog er mein Höschen nach unten und versenkte gleich zwei Finger in mir. Viel besser! Willig drückte ich mich seinen geschickten Fingern entgegen. Ich hörte den Joker lachen, er liebte es mich zu quälen.  
Gekonnt massierte er meine inneren Wände, die sich eng um seine Finger schlangen, während sein Daumen weiterhin meinen Kitzler reizte. Ich war kurz davor zu kommen, bäumte mich auf und schon waren die wohltuenden Finger verschwunden.

,,Du kommst wenn ich es dir sage!“ , herrschte der Joker mich an, seine Stimme duldete keine Widerrede, doch bevor ich überhaupt was erwidern konnte, grinste er mich schief an, der Mann war schrecklich verwirrend. Erst drohte er einem, dann dieser Befehlston und jetzt wieder verspielt bei bester Laune. Das sollte einer verstehen…

,,Setz dich auf Daddys Schoß, Baby…“ , sagte er rau, seine Stimme triefte vor Lust. Jetzt musste ich auch grinsen.

,,Wie kann ich da nein sagen?“ entgegnete ich schmunzelnd. Ich warf eins meiner Beine über Joker, sodass ich nun auf seinem Schoß saß. Erst jetzt spürte ich sein hartes Glied, was sehnsüchtig gegen meine Körpermitte drückte. Er fing erneut an zu schnurren und ich rieb mich quälend langsam an seiner Erektion. Meine bis jetzt untätigen Hände wanderten zu seiner weißen Brust, schoben das störende rote Hemd, das er trug, beiseite. Doch bevor ich es öffnen konnte, packte er es und riss es in zwei, die Knöpfen flogen in alle Richtungen.   
,,Viel besser Mister J…“ sagte ich verführerisch.

,,Alles für meine kleine D/N…“ , erwiderte Joker und ließ seine Hände meinen Rücken heruntergleiten, sie krallen sich fest in mein Hintern, er presste mich gegen seinen Unterleib. Nun steuerte er wieder meine Bewegungen und meine Hüften bewegten sich im groben Rhythmus gegen seine. Ich küsste kurz seinen Mund, meine Zähne fingen seine Unterlippen knabberte daran, bis ich weiter zu seinem Kiefer ging, meine Zunge zog über seine bleiche Haut.

,,Wie gerne ich diese Zunge an meinem Schwanz spüren würde…“ , brummte Joker und ich krallte meine Finger in seine Schultern, schlug meine Fingernägel in seine Haut, prompt keuchte er laut auf. Das war Musik in meinen Ohren, davon angespornt, ließ ich meine Hände nach unten wandern, zu seinen Bauchmuskeln, direkt zu seinem Schritt. Aber als ich mich Anstalten machte mich auf die Knie fallen zu lassen, um seinem Gesagtem nachzugehen, packte er plötzlich meine Handgelenke.

,,Ein anderes Mal Schätzchen… Setz dich auf den Tisch und spreiz deine Beine!“ Wie bitte? Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Und dann wieder in diesem Befehlston…

,,Aber…“ , setzte ich an, doch er unterbrach mich barsch.

,,Du hast mich gehört! Zeig mir deine süße, kleine Fotze! Zeig was mir gehört!“ 

Sprachlos blickte ich ihn an, so hatte wahrlich noch nie jemand mit mir geredet. Und wenn das da nicht der Joker wäre, hätte ich ihm eine in die Fresse gehauen. Wie von selbst löste ich mich von seinem Schoß und ließ mich auf dem Tisch nieder. Die Oberfläche war glatt und kühl an meinem Hintern, ich fröstelte kurz. Ich stützte mich leicht auf meinen Ellbogen, öffnete meine Beine soweit es ging und gab dem Joker einen guten Blick auf mein Zentrum. Er brummte anerkennend und kam näher, ich fühlte seinen warmen Atem an meinen niederen Lippen. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich seine kräftige Zunge an meiner Weiblichkeit, sie umkreiste meine empfindlichste Stelle, nur um kurz darauf in mich zu stoßen. Ich stöhnte überrascht auf, meine Fingernägel schabten über die glatte Fläche des Tisches. Enthusiastisch saugte und leckte der Joker weiter, sein Gesicht zeigte wie sehr er das genoss, genauso wie ich selbst.  
Seine Hände schoben mein Kleid nach oben, sodass er meine Brüste erreichen konnte. Ich zog das lästige Stück Stoff aus und war nun völlig entblößt, bis auf meine High Heels, was dem Clown offensichtlich sehr zu gefallen schien, denn seine Hände fanden sogleich meine nackten Brüste und drückte diese. Seine Finger legten sich um meine Brustwarzen und kniffen sie fest, der unerwartete Schmerz ließ mich aufstöhnen, mein Unterleib presste sich stärker gegen Jokers geschickten Mund. Die lustvollen Geräusche, die meine Lippen verließen, wurden immer lauter, wieder war ich meinem Höhepunkt nahe und auch diesmal bekam ich nicht meine Erlösung, der Joker löste sich von mir. 

Verdammt!

Der Clown leckte sich über seine von mir feuchten Lippen, so genüsslich als hätte er eine köstliche Speise gegessen.  
,, Was sagte ich vorhin…“ flüsterte er lauernd und drückte mir grob seine Lippen auf, diesmal schmeckte ich mich selbst, aber es war keinesfalls widerlich, vielmehr erregend, das Aroma von Sex und dem Joker. Schweratmend trennten wir uns voneinander, unsere Gesichter wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Ich schaute ihn voller Verlangen an, seine Mimik spiegelte exakt die meine. Noch nie habe ich jemanden so gewollt wie in diesem Moment. 

,, Wie wäre es wenn du mich endlich fickst ?“ fragte ich unschuldig, setzte das süßeste Mädchengesicht auf das ich konnte.

,,Haha… nichts lieber als das…“, kicherte er. Ich grinste ihn lasziv an und erneut fanden meine Hände den Weg zurück zu seiner Hose. Diesmal hielt er mich nicht auf, meine Hände zitterten leicht vor Erregung und Vorfreude. Irgendwie schaffte ich es ungeschickt den Verschluss zu öffnen, vermutlich hielt er es auch kaum noch aus, die riesige Beule bewies es. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung befreite ich seine Erektion aus seiner Hose. Sein Glied war steinhart und so weiß wie der Rest seines Körpers. Meine Hand umschloss es ganz und begann zu reiben. Der Joker gab ein tiefes Grollen von sich, mein Griff wurde automatisch fester, die pumpenden Bewegungen schneller. Wieder stoppte er mich, beugte sich zu meinem Ohr und hauchte:

,,Wir wollen doch nicht den Spaß verderben…“ Er schob mich zurück auf den Tisch, sodass ich komplett darauf lag, der Joker direkt über mir.

,,Ich will das du meinen Namen schreist, das jeder weiß wem du gehörst!“ Seine Stimme leise, bedrohlich und seine wahnsinnigen Augen fast schwarz vor Gier.

,,Bring mich dazu…“ konterte ich und grinste überheblich. Der Clown lachte und positionierte sich zwischen meinen Beinen, ich ließ ihn willig passieren. Neckisch rieb er seine Spitze über meine empfindlichste Stelle, entlockte mir ein erbärmliches Wimmern. Ruckartig rammte der Joker sein hartes Glied mit einem einzig brutalen Stoß in mich. Wir beiden stöhnten laut auf, ich mehr vor Schmerz als Wonne. Er legte seine Stirn gegen meine, während er begann, sich mit tiefen, groben Stößen in mir zu versenken. 

,,Tut es noch weh, Prinzessin?“ , raunte er mir zu und stieß einmal besonders brutal zu, ich ächzte.

,,Ne gar nicht…“ presste ich sarkastisch hervor.

Er kicherte, seine rechte Hand schob sich zwischen meine Beine und massierte meine geschwollene Lustperle. Hitze durchflutete mich, sammelte sich in meiner Körpermitte und so schmerzvoll seine Stöße vorher waren, so mehr genoss ich sie jetzt. Er füllte mich komplett es, es fühlte sich so gut an ihn endlich ganz zu spüren. Fuck, er wusste wirklich was er tat… So schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften und drückte ihn fester gegen mich, unterstütze seine ruppigen Bewegungen. Die groben Stöße ließen den Tisch wackeln. Meine Finger verhakten sich in Joker Rücken und kratzten blutige Striemen über seine bleiche Haut. Er knurrte erregt, verteilte Liebesbisse auf meinen geschundenen Hals, bis er wieder hoch wanderte und meine Lippen kurz küsste.

,,Komm für mich D/N…“ schnurrte der Joker in mein Ohr, ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, lange würde ich das nicht mehr durchhalten. Ich verlor mich in meiner Lust und stöhnte seinen Namen.  
,,Lauter“ herrschte er mich an und würde langsamer, die Stöße dafür tiefer und noch härter als zuvor, jeder traf den besonderen Punkt in mir.

,,Es soll jeder hören wer dich fickt, jeder einzelne!“

Ich tat wie mir geheißen und schrie diesmal seinen Namen und ich spürte wie der herbeigesehnte Orgasmus mich endlich erreichte. Meine Mund stand offen, meine Augen waren verschlossen, meine Zehne krümmten sich, meine Weiblichkeit zog dich pochend um Jokers Erektion. Lauernd wie ein Raubtier nahm er jedes Detail meines Höhepunkts in sich auf, ehe er sich stöhnend noch einmal tief in mir versenkte und ich spürte wie sein heißer Samen mich füllte, ich merkte sein Glied noch leicht zucken. Unser Atem hing schwer in der stickigen Luft und erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, was ich getan habe…. Ich hatte gerade Sex mit dem Joker, dem Clownprinz des Verbrechens, den größten Psychopathen ganz Gothams.  
Plötzlich bemerkte ich ein Vibrieren und hörte ein Hecheln, was nichts anderes war, als ein Lachen und ich konnte nicht anders als es ihm gleich tun.

,,Du bist genau wie ich..“ kicherte er amüsiert und blickte mich abwartend an.

,,Möglich…“ war meine schlichte Antwort und ich drückte meine Lippen gegen seine.

Ich glaube nicht das, das gut enden würde, aber für den Moment fühlte ich mich großartig und nichts und niemand konnte daran was ändern…

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für´s Lesen :*


End file.
